Dual Spiritual Power!
is the official transformation phrase used by the Cures in Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. To activate their transformation, the girls need their Mix Communes (and later, their Crystal Communes) and their respective Mascot partners. Pretty Cure and Mascot partners Cure Bloom - Flappy Cure Egret - Choppy Cure Bright - Moop Cure Windy - Foop List of Sequences and First Appearance Cure Bloom and Cure Egret - Episode 1 Cure Bright (Saki) and Cure Windy (Mai) - Episode 30 Cure Bright (Michiru) and Cure Windy (Kaoru) - Episode 49 Sequence Cure Bloom & Cure Egret: First, the Diamond Cards go into the Mix Communes, and each girl spins the top of their respective Communes. (Or only spin the top of the Crystal Communes when they transform with the Crystal Communes). They make a circle with their arms shouting "Dual Spiritual Power"! Rainbow colored light surrounds them, and the light flies to the sky. It explodes and the girls are flying in the wind. Saki shouts "Flowers bloom on Earth!" as her arm warmer appears. Mai shouts "Soar in the skies!" and her arm warmer appears too. Then their other arm warmers, accessories, and clothes appear starting with the shoes and skirt then changing each girl's hair and the top. Cure Bloom jumps down and introduces herself. Then, Cure Egret drops down and introduces herself. After they're both introduced, the girls pose. Cure Bright & Cure Windy: First, the girls twist the top of the Crystal Communes. Then, they make a circle with their arms and shout "Dual Spiritual Power!" 'The girls then each hold out their respective Communes. Light surrounds them, and the light flies to the sky. The ball of light explodes and the girls are flying in the wind. Saki shouts '" Illuminate the future!" as her arm, warmer appears, and Mai shouts "Bring us courage!" and her arm warmer appears too. Their other arm warmers appear and they diverge from each other. Cure Bright's skirt and her hair ornaments appear. Mai spins around in the wind and her skirt and hair ornaments appear too. Then their other tops and accessories appear. They jump down landing together and introduce themselves before posing. Incantation Japanese Both: デュアルスピリチュアルパワー！ Saki: 花開け大地に! Mai: 羽ばたけ空に! Saki: 輝く金の花、キュアブルーム！ Mai: 煌めく銀の翼,キュアイーグレット! Both: ふたりはプリキュア! Cure Egret: 聖なる泉を汚す者よ! Cure Bloom: アコギな真似はお止めなさい! Romanization Both: Dyuaru Supirichuaru Pawā! Saki: ''Hanahirake daichi ni!'' Mai: Habatake sora ni! Saki: Kagayaku kin no hana, Kyua Burūmu! Mai: Kirameku gin no tsubasa, Kyua Īguretto! Both: Futari wa Purikyua! Cure Egret: ''Seinaru izumi o kegasu mono yo!'' Cure Bloom: Akogina mane wa oyamenasai! Transliteration Both: Dual Spiritual Power! Saki: Flowers, bloom on the earth! Mai: Soar in the skies! Saki: The shining golden flower, Cure Bloom! Mai: The radiant silver wing, Cure Egret! Both: Together we are Pretty Cure! Cure Egret: Those who desecrate the Holy Fountains! Cure Bloom: Stop your cruel behavior! Incantation Japanese Both: デュアルスピリチュアルパワー！ Saki: 未来を照らし! Mai: 勇気を運べ! Saki: 天空に満ちる月、キュアブライト！ Mai: 大地に薫る風、キュアウィンディ！! Both: ふたりはプリキュア! Cure Windy: 聖なる泉を汚す者よ! Cure Bright: アコギな真似はお止めなさい! Romanization Both: Dyuaru Supirichuaru Pawā! Saki: ' ''Mirai o terashi! '''Mai: Yūki o hakobe! Saki: Tenkuu ni michiru tsuki, Kyua Buraito! Mai: Daichi ni kaoru kaze, Kyua Uindi! Both: Futari wa Purikyua! Cure Egret: ''Seinaru izumi o yogosu mono yo!'' Cure Bright: Akogina mane wa oyamenasai! Transliteration Both: Dual Spiritual Power! Saki: Illuminate the future! Mai: Bring us courage! Saki: The full moon in the sky, Cure Bright! Mai: The scented wind across the earth, Cure Windy! Both: Together we are Pretty Cure! Cure Egret: Those who desecrate the Holy Fountains! Cure Bright: Stop your cruel behavior! Trivia *This is so far the only transformation that requires the Cures to call out for their powers whilst transforming. Gallery Videos Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Transformations